


Do you want to play a game Sir?

by Simirulz204



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Temptation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simirulz204/pseuds/Simirulz204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard moves in with the Vakarians on Palaven as an exchange student. Sexual content galore, porn without much plot between her and a certain Turian.</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up smut. I will be using coarse language, explicit descriptions of sexual situations and yes, she is slightly underage. Shepard is a woman who uses sex as a weapon, she has NO shady background of abuse etc. Why cant a woman fuck her way around the world without being slandered or having to excuse it because of some dark past? This is obviously an alternate universe - no reapers etc and my Shepard will certainly not be portrayed like she is in the games. I have posted this story before, but took it down as i needed to rewrite a few things and change things around a bit.
> 
> So on that note, enjoy the smut, keep your comments to yourself if you dont like it and dont judge. We all have our kinks.

Shepard hummed in contemplation as she thought of the last few weeks of flurried activities and recalled how exactly she got here. She had jumped at the chance to take part in in her Academy’s student exchange program. She was in love with politics, the way she could manipulate and control people with leverage or a good argument. The thrill that came from a good debate on ethics and moral standings in their government, giving her a high she could live on for days if she won. So when the chance had come up for a student to be selected to study off-world on Palaven and learn about their culture and how their meritocracy worked, she doubled her efforts in her studies to be selected.

Arriving on Palaven, the weather warm and stifling, she looked over the rocky terrain and the dwellings built into the side of mountains, shielding them from the scorching sun. The natural radiation on the planet was thankfully no longer an issue as the Alliance and their best scientists had developed a serum to take that would counteract any radiation, leaving almost no side effects other than the occasional headache. She sighed as she thought about what the cost of her sunscreen would come too. As the shuttle took off from the docks and headed to where her new ‘family’ would be waiting for her, she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. Apparently they had a daughter as well, but she wouldn’t get to meet her as she was also selected for a student exchange program and Shepard briefly remembered it was something to do in medical field.

Dismissing their daughter from her mind, she idly wondered if they had a _son_. She had never had an issue with sleeping with aliens and actually preferred the strange contours of their bodies in comparison to hers. Shepard _loved_ sex. It was a powerful weapon and she wielded that power to its full extent. She had been called every name under the sun for her promiscuous behaviour, but she saw no problem with a safe and healthy sex life. She really, really needed to get laid she huffed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes as she looked out the window of the shuttle. If they had a son, maybe she could actually enjoy herself. She was scheduled to start training and learning at the Turian Academy which specialised in politics from all over the galaxy in two days’ time, so she had some time to kill.

She was still six months away from her eighteenth birthday and hated all the rules that came with being a minor. Six months and she could fuck her away across Palaven if she wanted to and no one could say a damn word about it. She cringed as she remembered the look on David’s face when he first caught her being rammed from behind by a senior cadet. She had blushed furiously in embarrassment, but to this day she had refused to apologise to her very angry guardian, for banging someone in the student dorms. _Whatever, it’s not like he was her dad_. She felt fondly about him but ultimately the day she properly understood the term ‘orphan’ was the day she decided she would make her own way in life and if she had to fight for it then that made it all the more fun.

The shuttle abruptly pulled up next to a large Turian house, the walls encircling the front of the garden looming over six feet high and the gates were reminiscent of ones she had seen in books, of what she imagined people thought the pearly gates looked like. She was slightly intimidated by the ‘rich upper class vibe’ she felt coming from the house and prayed to whatever was out there that they weren’t all a bunch of snobs who hated humans. Surely the academy would have vetted any guardian candidates with eagle-eyed scrutiny before placing her here if that was the case? Shepard took a deep breath and stepped off the shuttle, thanking the driver in her best imitation of a turian nod and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. The rest of her belongings should be delivered that afternoon or at the latest tomorrow morning. She stood for a moment outside the large shiny, golden gates and swallowing down a lump of nervousness in her throat she proceeded to ring the doorbell which was connected to an intercom on the inside.

‘’Yes? Can I help you?’’ came a soft female trill.

‘’Uh, yes. My name is Shepard… I’m the Alliance exchange student.’’ Shepard said with more confidence than she felt.

‘’Oh my goodness, please come in.’’ she heard the female gasp and the gate promptly swung forward revealing a cobbled pathway leading to the front door. She quickly darted into the garden before the gates closed and made her way to the door. Before she could knock It swung open and she was greeted by a beautiful Turian female, her green eyes sparkling as she chirruped with delight at Shepard’s arrival.

‘’It’s so good to finally meet you dear. Come in, come in!’’ she cooed.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at this over-excited female and hoped that it was just the initial excitement of meeting her that made her this bubbly, bouncy and bright. Shepard could barely get along with other women, never mind the preppy, happy ‘oh my god’ ones.

‘’Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. I hope it won't inconvenience you in anyway. I will do my best to fit in here with you.’’ Shepard said, hands clasped behind her back, the military pose Anderson had drilled into her by the time she was fifteen, taking effect.

‘’No, no my dear. You are more than welcome. It’s so exciting to have another girl of another species in the house. Please think of this as your home and there is no need to be so formal’’ She tittered, fussing about as she led Shepard into the den.

‘’Can I get you something to drink?’’ She asked Shepard.

‘’Yes, ma’am. Thank you.’’ was Shepard’s automatic reply.

‘’Oh, please call me Torella. You and I are going to be such good friends.’’ She hummed.

Shepard didn’t know how to approach this… _this_ … happy-go-lucky mother figure that was standing in front of her. She was always so awkward with parental figures. Probably because she never had any of her own, she had enough issues when it came to authority figures.

‘’I’ll make us some iced tea. I assume you’ve had all your shots that will allow you to eat and drink anything we have here on Palaven?’’ Shepard nodded.

‘’Good, the boys should be home soon. Garrus is eighteen and he'll be leaving for the military training soon, but he should be home every few weeks for shore leave so I’m afraid it will just be me, you and my husband most of the time.’’ Torella chirruped, bouncing around as Shepard followed her to the kitchen.

Dropping her bag on the floor by the counter, Shepard stood quietly and watched Torella make the ice tea from scratch, grating some strange purple fruits that made her mouth water just looking at it. Adding the ice into the blender Shepard jumped a little in fright as the machine started to blend the mixtures together.

‘’Sorry, my dear, this thing is so old. The noise it makes is appalling but I can’t seem to bring myself to throw it away.’’ She said, taking the contents and pouring it all into an artfully crafted jug.

Torella stretched to the top cupboard to retrieve four glasses and prepared everything on a tray.

‘’Shall we go sit in the garden and wait for the boys? The shielding over our garden should protect you from most of the sun’s rays and it is such lovely weather to waste it indoors.’’ She asked.

‘’That sounds lovely.’’ Shepard said quickly, not sure whether to leave her bag on the floor in the kitchen or take it with her.

Noticing her predicament, Torella laughed and waved a hand, indicating that Shepard could leave it where it was until later. Shepard followed her out on the wooden veranda, sucking in a breath as she surveyed the back garden which housed all manners of flora. Shepard even spotted a cactus or two.

‘’Are those plants from Earth?’’ Shepard asked, looking for a way to start a conversation as the silence stretched on.

‘’Yes, my husband went to earth a year ago now and he said they were remarkable plants. Self-sustaining most of the time, they barely need any water and could withstand the heat for years and never die. They do make the most beautiful flowers I hear.’’ Torella sipped her tea and the silence became awkward as Shepard struggled for words.

Shepard searched for something to say as the atmosphere became awkward until she heard a drawl of someone whining and a deep rumbling voice scolding whoever was making that racket. Two turian males came into view, standing in front of Shepard and she immediately saw the striking blue of their facial markings and the even bluer piercing eyes that the two had in common. Leanly built, but muscular and defined... and _good god_ they were tall! Attractive men by any woman’s standards Shepard decided, liking her options of entertainment for the next year.

‘’Ah, you must be our guest. I am Saxton Vakarian and this is my son Garrus.’’ He said and she smiled when he awkwardly stuck out his hand for a human handshake. She trembled when the strong hands enveloped hers.

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir, Garrus. ‘’ she nodded with a smile, letting go of the hand that was still gripping hers.

‘’I hope you will find Palaven an accommodating and hospitable place. Please feel free to come to us if there are any problems.’’ Saxton rumbled, a deep bass thrumming out of his chest making Shepard’s toes curl up inside her sneakers.

‘’Thank you. I’ll be sure to let you know if there's anything i need.’’ Shepard said coming back to her senses.

‘’Saxton, would you be a dear and show Shepard to her room? She has some belongings with her that she needs to pack away before dinner.’’ Torella asked her husband who nodded and turned to Shepard with an arch of his brow plate.

‘’Lead the way Sir.’’ Shepard hummed.

***************************************

Later that night, after supper had been eaten and all obligatory questions about her studies and hobbies had been answered, Shepard huffed out in frustration. _Fuck but she was so horny._ The deep voice, the faint vibrations she felt through her arm around the dinner table and the spark of amusement in those arresting blue eyes had made Shepard’s core strain from how tightly she was clenching her legs closed. Her nipples had pebbled painfully and her breath had started to become irregular at the end of dinner. She had excused herself as politely as she could and making a break for, what was now her bedroom, she locked the door behind her and stripped down to her panties. She lay down on the bed and brought her hand up to suck on her middle finger, her saliva coating it from the tip to her knuckle and she trailed it over her nipple, sucking in a breath as she pulled and tweaked at herself.

She squeezed with one hand, hard and gave a small moan of satisfaction as her body started to respond to the stimuli she was giving it. Snaking a hand down in between her panties, she played lightly with the strip of curls that covered the top of her mound. Slipping her index finger slowly up and down over her clit she imagined those blue markings, buried in her neck or in-between her legs, those sharp teeth piercing her skin. She imagined his moans, what his cock might look like and how she desperately wanted to taste him, starting from his tongue and working her way down his body. Arching her back up off the bed, she spread her legs as wide as they could go, her thumb now taking over the role of rubbing her clit as she fucked herself awkwardly with the rest of her fingers. She was so close; a little more… she pulled hard on her nipple and bit her lip.

‘’Ah! Yes….fuck me harder Saxton.’’ She whispered as she came, fluid gushing out of her and soaking her cotton panties.

It was going to be a long six months.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months till her eighteen birthday_

Fuck, but she was so frustrated. So maybe a small part of her was feeling ambitious when it came to seducing the husband instead of the son. She had seen Garrus’ eyes follow her around the house, how he swallowed whenever she bent over to tie her shoes, how he nervously stuttered and a blue flush crept up his neck whenever she spoke to him. It was all very sweet and if she were a different person, a person who craved normal relationships then she would have pursued Garrus in a heartbeat. However she didn’t want kind and cute and inexperienced. She wanted Saxton with every fibre of her being.

These past three months she had struggled to keep her composure in front of him, picturing herself doing all manner of lewd and unspeakable things to him as he sat in his office, as he drove her to the Academy… _oh fuck,_ the things she wanted to do with him in that skycar. She wanted a man. Not a boy. A man who was experienced in the ways of sex and women, but a complete novice when it came to having sex with a woman of a different species. She wanted to bring him to his knees, moaning and keening with awed pleasure. She wanted to see the look on his face as he came inside a human for the first time. Sitting in her short-shorts and a sports bra that cut off directly below her generous breasts – _well,_ she mused, _generous for a seventeen year old_ \- she looked down at her waist, the smooth tanned skin taut over well-defined muscles, her hip bones jutting out ever so slightly over the band of her shorts. Yes, she giggled, this should do nicely for her first test run. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops, she made her way through the halls to his office, where she knew he was busy poring over documents. She also knew he was under a lot of stress. Smiling wide, she surmised that now was as good a time as any to show him just how a human massage could help him out.

Knocking on the door when she reached it, she put on her most innocent face possible and when she heard him say enter she stepped through.

‘’Shepard, I didn’t expect anybody home. I thought you went with Torella to her garden meeting?’’ he rumbled questioningly and Shepard fought the instinct to just ask him if he wanted to fuck right there and then.

‘’No, Sir. I thought I would stay here and try finishing my assignments that were given to me. I was wondering actually, if you had the time of course, if you could tell me a bit more about the Krogan Rebellion and what policies were used in order to stop the conflict. I know Turians played a large part in that war.’’ She gave him the first excuse she could think of.

She noticed that he still hadn’t looked up from his paperwork, but that the moment he did, his blue eyes widened as he took in her practically naked form, his pupils shrinking to pinpricks as they narrowed and lingered on her waist. She kept a bubble of glee inside her chest from escaping as she heard him clear his throat and she nonchalantly walked over to the seat in front of his desk and sat down, purposefully arching her back, making her waist twist slightly and she brought one leg up to cover the other.

‘’I… uh … don’t know all too much about the Krogan Rebellions, I know my a-ancestors took part in them…’’ He trailed off as she casually lifted her arms up to clasp her hands behind her head, leaning back in to the chair, her legs sprawled straight now in front of her.

She was enjoying the stuttering, the blue veins in his neck pulsing just a little darker as she pretended that she wasn’t aware of all the ways her body was bending while sitting in this chair.

‘’Oh, I see. Well, anything you can tell me Sir would be of great help.’’ She drawled.

‘’Y-yes. Ok. Ahem…’’ he coughed, pulling up an extranet site on his computer.

Knowing that he was aware of humans curious natures, she lithely stood up, stretched her hands above her head only to bring one hand down and ruffle her hair. She revelled in the small noise he made in the back of his throat as her breasts bounced with the action and her stomach pulled tight. She walked around his desk to stand directly behind him, leaning on the desk with one hand. Her left breast was directly next to his face and she caught him trying to move back, so she placed her free hand on the back of his rolling chair, effectively keeping him in place as she leaned forwards and backwards, subtly rubbing herself against his mandible.

‘’Sir? Are you alright? You’re... ah... purring.’’ She tried not to snicker with how pleased she was with his reaction.

‘’No, no. I’m just thinking… yes, just thinking Shepard. It’s a _turian thing_ , you’ll get used to it.’’ His deep voice rumbled through her quickly and he avoided looking up at her, only to make a small chirp as he instead looked down and came face-to-waist with her stomach as she stood up straight.

‘’Oh, ok then. I have to say Sir, you look really tense. Are you under a lot of stress from your work?’’ she asked and watched how a small tremor rocked through his body.

‘’Ah, yes. Very stressful. I need to…. What are you doing Shepard?!’’ he jumped when she stood behind him and started to knead his shoulders.

‘’Surely you’ve heard of a human massage Sir? This is a very effective way to _ease_ any tension.’’ She hummed as her fingers spread out over his shoulders, slightly pushing him forward as she explored the rest of his cowl and back. He gave out a small moan as she pushed into various sore spots in between his plates.

‘’I... uh... have heard that this is what humans do to… relieve stress, yes.’’ He said quietly, a hiss coming from his chest as she scratched her nails down one of the plates covering his left shoulder.

‘’Oh, good. Then let me continue.’’

*****************************************

The last thing he expected when he woke up this morning was to be sitting in his office, confined to his chair against the desk and that a young, scantily clad dressed human female would be running her hands up and down his body. He hissed when she ran her nails across the top of his cowl, the sensation travelling directly towards his groin. He needed to stop this, this girl - well, teenager- was innocent and obviously thought that this would help him relax, instead it was bringing back memories of his youth, of _biting, scratching and clawing_. He groaned again when she pressed a knuckle into his spine, her strange feeling five fingers splaying wide as she rubbed and pressed down hard in repetition.

_Spirits that felt good._

_No!_ He had to stop her before he ended up with a hard-on which would be extremely embarrassing to explain to her. She naturally had no way of knowing a Turians sensitive spots -being a human- so he didn’t want her to feel ashamed. He opened his mouth to say thank you and that she could stop, but his words died in his throat as those nimble, flexible fingers came up from his back and scratched up the sides of his neck. He growled and immediately gave a cough to cover it up. Oh ancestors, please make her stop or I won’t be able to leave this desk for the next two hours, he moaned inside his head. Her fingers moved up and down his neck, her movements quickly alternating between rubbing in circles on his neck to scratching him.

‘’Sir, do you want to know what feels even better for humans?’’ he shivered when she brought her head down to speak to into his ear. Her hot, sweet smelling breath ghosting over his face and he inhaled the scent like a man drowning. He shook his head, not trusting himself to talk.

‘’We love having our head’s massaged, especially the back. Humans are extremely sensitive and it’s supposed to send soothing waves of calmness into our bodies when we are touched there. Here, let me show you.’’ She innocently said again.

‘’ _Fuck._ ’’ He whispered when her hands came up under his fringe and she pressed her two thumbs in-between the plates there.

‘’Shepard… you... ah, need to stop now… I f-feel much better thank…’’ his voice caught in his throat in a strangled and aroused yelp, as she closed her fist around his fringe, her hand running back and forth in a pumping motion over the longest one.

‘’Aw, don’t say that Sir. Doesn’t it feel good? Are you not enjoying it?’’ she asked leaning over his shoulder and when his eyes caught hers she pouted like she was upset.

‘’N-no, Shepard, it’s… it’s lovely, but I really need to get back to work…’’ he whispered, the rumbling in his chest continuing to grow as she stroked up and down the spines of his fringe, her other hand kneading underneath it.

‘’Five more minutes and I’ll let you get back to work. I promise.’’ He heard her say.

 _Ancestors forgive me,_ he thought as his plates covering his now throbbing cock parted and he slickly sprang out from his plates. He leaned forward over the desk on his elbows, hoping to cover his erection that was straining against the inside of his pants, a wet spot quickly growing larger as his natural fluids increased with each stroke she gave him. He felt her lean in over him, the softness of her arms wrapping around his neck as her face buried into his neck. She hugged him, her skin feeling like fire against his plates and he brought one hand up to skim over the arm that had linked in front of him. ‘’I hope you feel better Sir.’’ Shepard said removing herself from his personal space and watching her walk back around to stand on the other side of his desk.

He inhaled deeply as she walked by him and he felt his member twitch at the scent of her. What was that intoxicating sweetness?

****************************************

 _Phase one complete_ Shepard smirked as she walked around the desk. Getting him used to her touch in the most innocent way possible had proved easier than she thought it would be. She had been with a Turian before and she knew all their secret spots like the back of her hand. She had loved seeing and hearing him react to her and she almost felt bad about the way she had misled him into thinking that she was some innocent teenager who didn’t know any better.

She shrugged subconsciously; _he would get something from her all her acting sooner rather than later._

She turned to face him and saw that his hands were tightly clasped together, his breath coming out in little gasps and his eyes had taken on a glassy sheen as he looked at her. The massive erection she had spotted earlier on over his shoulder when she had looked down, had made her so fucking wet, it was a wonder that she didn’t have her own damp spot showing on her shorts, before he had unsuccessfully tried to hide it by rolling further under his desk with his chair.

‘’Sir, if you could send me that link you were looking at, I’d be grateful. And if you ever want a massage again, I’d more than happy to give you one whenever you want.’’ She smiled at him as she waved, her five fingers exaggerating the movement and she watched how his eyes tracked her movements. He nodded and she left the room.

A few more massage sessions and maybe she could con him into returning the favour… _Hmmm,_ Shepard thought. The possibility for mild but arousing contact was endless. She was having so much fun and she smiled as she made her way back to her bedroom, stripping her clothes off and climbing into the shower. She adjusted the nozzle to the highest setting and settled herself in for what would be a shallow but satisfying orgasm, until she could get him to give her the real thing.

*************************************

As soon as she had left his office, he locked the door and undid the clasps that held his pants in place. His wet, sticky cock sprang free into his waiting palm and he sighed as he rubbed his hard, leathery hand over the tip back down to the base. Squeezing firmly and giving in to his dirty thoughts. He pumped his hand up and down his shaft, long strokes giving him maximum exposure and he trilled in pleasure as he felt a tightening in stomach. His balls, neatly hidden behind his plates, pulsed and ached with the need to release their payload and he sped up his stroking, thrusting ever so slightly into his own hand. He saw Shepard’s hazel eyes burn into his mind, smelled her intoxicating sweetness and remembered the feel of her hands on his fringe.

He came with bursts all over his hand, squirting droplets of cum onto his desk as he angled his cock upwards and continued to pump his hand through his orgasm, intending to draw out every last drop.

 _‘’Ah…ah…ah..._ ’’ he groaned, hunching over his desk as his cock slipped from his hand and he took in deep, steady breaths as his heart stuttered in its rhythm.

''‘ _Fuck''_ He said as leaned back again and took in the mess he had made all over his desk and all over himself.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

He was thirty-seven years old for Spirits-sake. And yet, here he was, sat at in his office in broad daylight, wanking over a human girl who was barely eighteen and cumming all over himself like a fledgling. His shame hit him full blast as he remembered his wife. He loved her and it had been that way since they were first introduced and later that love had grown as their parents arranged a marriage for them. He had two wonderful children and he had no business fantasizing over a human. He felt like he had just cheated on his wife, even though his own hands hadn’t physically touched anyone. This was so wrong. This could never again be allowed to happen, as he groped around for anything to help him try and clean up his mess and in doing so, wipe away all memories and evidence of what had just happened. A thought flitted through his mind, before he could help himself.

_I really, really want to fuck her._


	3. Chapter 3

_One month later…_

It had been so long since the last time that tiny human female had come into his office, that he was almost convinced that it had never happened. Since that day, she had avoided touching him and kept out of his personal space whenever she could. It was _baffling_. His usual morning routine of taking her to the academy had crumbled when she had refused his offer of taking her, instead going with friends of hers on the local shuttle. Throwing his pen down, he started to fight with himself inside of his mind.

_This was a good thing. No more temptation. He could forget it ever happened._

_Stop lying to yourself Saxton; you think about her fingers all over your body whenever you see her._

_No, I love my wife. It’s wrong. She is the same age as my daughter!_

_Yes, but can you imagine how tight, how wet and soft she would be if you buried yourself balls deep inside of her?_

Groaning, he put his face in his hands. He constantly had to battle that inner voice that whispered to him when he was alone or whenever he saw her. He could barely look her in the eyes these days. Even his wife had at one point asked him if he was feeling unwell that one day when they were all sitting outside in the garden and Shepard had come out wearing a bikini, hoping to catch some non-threatening rays. The sight of her ass and the curve of her waist as she had bent down to lay the towel down on the ground had his plates partially open before he could stop them.

Thinking these things about such an innocent girl was shameful.

Utterly shameful and so goddamn arousing.

_But she’ll be eighteen soon_ the evil voice inside his head muttered.

Standing up he went to lean against the wall, hoping to stretch away the tension he was carrying, as he had been sitting for far too long debating with himself over how he should react when he next saw her. He glanced up at the door to his office as he heard a rap of knuckles against it and braced himself for whoever could be outside of it.

‘’Come in.’’ he said.

‘’Mr Vakarian, I’m sorry to bother you but I didn’t know who else to go to.’’ He heard Shepard say, a pained expression on her face.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked forgetting his lust for her and rumbling in concern.

‘’I seem to have pulled a muscle in my back while moving some furniture around in my room, it feels like it’s stuck at an odd angle.’’ Shepard said, a hand rubbing circles on where he presumed the pain must be.

‘’I’m not a doctor Shepard, but I can call one for you?’’ he asked, walking back to his desk, to look for the office phone.

‘’No, that won’t be necessary. This happens quite a lot really.’’ She said and she walked over to stand with him behind his desk , turning her body slowly to face him.

‘’If I could just get you to put some pressure on my lower back it should sort itself out.’’ she asked, wide-eyed, her lips pouting and he found that he couldn’t say no.

‘’What d-do you need me to do?’’ he asked, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t end up regretting this question.

He watched in fascination and awe as she pushed his chair away from his desk and stood in the middle. She slowly bent down and leaned over the desk, her legs coming apart, ass jutting out as she gripped the front of the table with her fingers.

‘’Could you stand behind me and just apply some pressure to my lower back? I’ll tell you if it’s too much and we can go from there.’’ He heard her say.

_Oh fucking Spirits._

The sight of her bent over his desk was a sight that would fuel his wet dreams for years to come. In that short skirt that ended directly beneath her ass cheeks, she wiggled and he gulped down the lust that had risen from his stomach. Her long, toned legs were spread for him and she was in perfect position, her ass matching up to his groin and he fought the trill of excitement that threatened to escape him as he stood behind her.

‘’Sir..?’’ he heard her ask and he realised that he was so busy thinking of ways to _fuck her_ that he had stopped moving all together.

Clearing his throat he looked down and the back of her neck became exposed as she moved her long hair to fall over one shoulder. Oh fuck me! He could clamp his mouth down on the back of her neck as he power fucked her into the table… his mouth watered as he imagined doing just that. He gave in to his parting plates and he hoped that he could somehow hide his straining member from her eyes when they were done. She moaned and the sound went straight to his balls... electric lust hummed through him as he placed a cautious hand on her lower back and he rumbled deep in his chest when he pushed down with his three fingers.

‘’Oh, that feels so good. _Harder_ please?’’ she begged him, her ass wiggling and brushing against his cock. It was all he could do to stop himself cumming right there in his pants as she begged him to continue.

‘’I-I don’t know what I’m doing Shepard…’’ he breathed out.

‘’Let me help. Take your arm… _oh, yes_ … here and put it around my waist so that it closes around me completely. Grip onto my side, so that I don’t fall over. You need get as close as possible to me from behind and stop me from moving forwards or backwards… essentially pinning me to the table Sir’’ She hissed and once again her ass grinded against his groin as she squirmed and he surreptitiously moved his cock away so that he she wouldn’t feel how it was aching for her.

He did as he was told, arm circling underneath her and gripping her waist as he got in as close as possible behind her without his cock touching her, leaning over her so that his breath was blowing in pants on the back of her neck, he pushed down hard on her lower back with his free hand.

‘’Mm… _more_.’’ She said and he trilled with lust, slowly losing himself every time she spoke.

He pushed harder into her back and the force made them both jerk forward, making the objects on his desk rattled as both of them moaned out in grunts. With one final push down onto her back she let out a horse whimper and she sighed as continued to hold her down on the desk.

‘’Thank you Sir. That feel so much better.’’ She cooed as she collapsed totally chest down onto his desk. Saxton blew out an unsteady breath and using one hand to lean on the table, used it to push himself off of her and as he stood up straight, his eyes were closed. He was reciting the Turian National Anthem in his head on repeat. He refused to cum in his pants on top of this girl. He heard her give a breathy laugh and she slowly righted herself from the table, her ass now flush against his cock and when he opened his eyes to look down, she twisted her head up to look at him and she smiled.

‘’Thanks Doc. I’ll come back soon.’’ She giggled and walked away, a spring in her step.

If he didn’t know any better he would swear that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

*****************************************

Shepard was grinning from ear to ear. Throughout the entire week since she gotten Saxton to ‘help’ her with her sore back, she couldn’t for the life of her stop smiling. She snorted in amusement. _Can’t believe he went through with it_. She had to rub her cheek to stop it from aching. Her plan was moving along quite nicely, he was obviously attracted to her – his cock being the main case in point- but she noticed his eyes had started to follow her everywhere and when she had accepted his offer yesterday to be driven to the Academy, he had purred he was so happy. On impulse, she had given him a kiss on his mandible as thanks before she hopped out the skycar and the look of shock on his face had put her into a fit of giggles for over an hour in her first class.

_Oh, she loved fucking with him._

Well… she mused, not literally, not _yet_ at least. But all good things come to those who wait. She had had a long day today; training was more extensive in Turian Academies than in Human ones and she wasn’t pleased with her hand-to-hand skills. Deciding to go ask Garrus for some help - as he was currently ranked number one- she knocked on his door and stepped through.

‘’Hey Garrus, would you mind showing me some of your fancy moves in hand-to-hand? I can’t quite wrap my head around it yet.’’ She purred and was rewarded with a blue flush of his neck and he quickly looked down at the floor.

‘’I…Uh… yeah ok. ‘’ he bumbled out and awkwardly brushed past her, eyes widening when his hand skimmed across her soft skin.

Keeping her snigger to herself, she followed him out into the garden. She sighed in bliss when the heat hit her and thanked the gods that she was wearing her shorts and a tank top because she was sure to sweat once they actually got in to it.

‘’W-what... ahem… do you need help with?’’ Garrus asked her, hand in front of his mouth as he coughed to cover his awkwardness.

‘’Just my stance and hand positioning, I know I’m going into politics but if I ever want to knock out a reporter I need to look cool doing it. ‘’ she hummed, laughing at Garrus’ bemused expression.

‘’Ok. Hands up and spread your legs.’’ He said.

‘’Oh you say the naughtiest things Garrus.’’ She teased and burst into laughter when he gave a trill of embarrassment loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

_‘’Spirits_.’’ She heard him mutter before he joined her in laughter.

**********************************

Saxton had thrown himself into work. He was refusing point blank to even think about Shepard. He looked over the reports in front of him with more zeal and dedication than he had ever used before in his life. He had locked himself away in his office, only coming out for meals and headed straight back there or to bed when they were done. He explained to his wife’s questioning trill that he was just overworked and that he needed to get it done quickly. Hearing a commotion coming from the garden, he stood up and stuck his head out the window. His mandibles fluttered against his face as he saw his son standing behind Shepard, their legs tangled. He had somehow gotten one of his hands up her shirt and was clinging to her shoulder, exposing the lacy white material that encased her breasts for Saxton to see. He rumbled in shock.

_What the hell were they doing?_

He watched as Garrus nudged her head out of the way with his own, how he briefly put is head in Shepard’s neck and breathed in deeply, before flipping her onto her back. He watched how Garrus straddle her and how he pinned her arms over her heard.

‘’Do you submit?’’ his son asked.

‘’Never.’’ Came her response.

And just like that, all the blocking, avoiding and denial he had forced himself into, crumbled away as he remembered every detail of the last two times he had been touched by her. He wouldn’t pursue her, he wouldn’t touch her, but he wouldn’t refuse her if she wanted to touch him. He was a married man after all and right now -him not touching her -was the best and worst excuse and justification he could come up with for the raging hardness of his cock as he watched her struggle beneath his son.

_Fucking her was inevitable._


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard smirked when she watched him from beneath her lashes. He had left his office and now sat in a garden chair with a datapad on his lap and a drink in the other. She saw him watching her, as she placed a yoga mat down in the garden. After her training with Garrus, she needed to cool down her system that was racing with adrenaline. She stretched, her fingers touching her toes, before dropping into a splits and stretching some more. She couldn’t help giggling when she heard the choking sound come from Saxton, as he suddenly spiralled into a coughing fit.

‘’Are you alright Mr Vakarian?’’ She asked, bending over backwards, legs still apart in the splits, her breasts pointing straight up at the sky and her head touching the ground while her arms held her up. She smiled at him from the upside-down view that she had of him. He waved a hand dismissing her concerns and she rolled her eyes. She brought her legs together and using her feet, placed them flat on the ground leaving some distance between them as she gracefully slipped herself into the upward bow position. She smiled as she heard another chirp come from him.

‘’Spirits Shepard. What are you doing? And _how?’_ ’ he asked her, his confusion bleeding into his sub vocals.

‘’Oh, this called yoga. Technically we do it to relax and find inner peace. We do it for our health as well by using the different poses. We humans, as you probably know, are quite… _flexible._ ’’ She purred and watched his eyes narrow.

‘’I do it because I like the way my body stretches after sparring. Makes me feel good.’’ She huffed out, bringing her arms and legs closer, touching her fingers to her heels to form a perfect wheel.

‘’Indeed. I can see that.’’ He rumbled and she nearly lost her balance.

_Was he…? Was he flirting back?_

She moved her legs back to where they originally started and flipped them one by one, over her body till she was standing up-right again. She looked at him and smiled, watching his eyes travel purposefully up and down her body. She sucked in a breath as she realised that he was now definitely giving her signals that he was interested. His eyes caught hers and he gave a hearty chuckle at the blush that had crept over her chest and face.

_Oh ho ho, so he was going to play as well was he?_

Smug bastard. She was the seducer here for fuck sakes. She wasn’t going to let him rattle her. Turning around, her tights clinging to her pert ass, she smirked over her shoulder as she spread her legs and bent over at the waist, her hands joined and reaching the ground, she assumed an incorrect posture position for the downward facing dog pose.

_So she would have a real back problem tomorrow, so what?_

Right now her body was clearly defined in her tights and she mentally congratulated herself on not wearing any underwear today beneath it. She spread her legs a bit further and was delighted with the growl that came from his throat as she first brought one hand up, running from her ankle to rub the length of her legs and thighs upwards, cupping her ass from behind. She straightened up as she suddenly realised she was two moves away from performing a strip tease for him. That was an encounter for another day.

‘’You know what sir? I don’t think this is helping me relax at all. I feel so… hmmm… tense.’’ Shepard said walking to where he was sitting, his hands clasped behind his head, blatantly watching her with wide eyes as his mandibles flickered against his face with lust.

She stood directly in front of him, his face level with her now wet, hot core. She rubbed a hand from her thigh up and over her groin, lingering for a moment before moving up her stomach to brush her hair with her fingers. She picked up his glass with her free hand and his eyes widened as she greedily gulped his juice down.

‘’I hope I’ll find something to help ease my tension properly one of these days.’’ She said and he leaned forward in his chair, his face now mere inches away from her aching pussy as he breathed in deeply, an aroused trill coming from the back of his throat.

‘’I wish you luck.’’ He purred, his eyes closed and he leaned back in his chair.

She smirked and left him in the garden.

*******************************************

Saxton hated these formal functions he had to attend, but his family reputation and name demanded that he show his face. His turian tux was stifling; the collar was too tight around his throat and the back was making his cowl itch. Or maybe it could possibly be the _very, very_ revealing dress that Shepard had on at the moment. A sheer white lace dress encased her body, a sweetheart neckline making her breasts threaten to spill out and ending mid-thigh as the lace hem swished around her when she walked. Her hair was coiled high up on her head, a few wispy tendrils falling loose over her face and her neck and shoulders completely bare of any jewellery.

 _Spirits, what a temptation to bite into_ he grumbled.

If you caught the light correctly you could clearly see that Shepard had forgone any underwear. And the thought of her being naked beneath that dress could possibly be the reason why he kept tugging on his collar every few minutes. He watched her as she sat down opposite him, lifting the heavy red tablecloth that reached the floor, as she scooted in underneath it. Every now and then she would lean forward and he would get an express ticket into cleavageville. He had never found breasts attractive, until this little human came along. The thought of her soft globes in his hard leathery hands made his cock twitch with need, so he focused on his wife who was sitting next to him and for the first time in their marriage, he pretended to be interested in what she was saying.

‘’So Shepard, are you enjoying your stay here on Palaven?’’ a diplomat from the head of the table asked.

‘’Yes, very much. I have loved being here every minute and the Vakarian family have been wonderful hosts. They have catered to all my needs Sir.’’ She said, a smile playing on her lips.

Saxton wondered idly whether she was talking about other types of needs as she met his eyes briefly across the table. He coughed and shook his head.

‘’She is a very bright student and she has a great passion for our world Sir. I fear that one day we shall _all be bending to her rules_ when she comes into power.’’ He said as they all laughed.

The night dragged on as everyone mingled and ate to their hearts content. The lights had dimmed in the hall to allow a small semblance of privacy as people got up to dance with their partners. His wife had taken off to speak to some of the diplomats wives about some gardening nonsense and Shepard… well, that little human was currently dancing in front of him with another turian. He watched with unconcealed lust how her hips swayed left and right as she held onto her dance partners arms and how she laughed at whatever he had just whispered into her ear. He saw the Turian run his hands over her back before bringing them around to grip her waist and squeeze.

For the second time that week Saxton choked on his drink and gave a cough. The audacity of that turian putting his hands on Shepard….

His eyes narrowed as Shepard nodded and he watched in shock as she was led out the hall and disappeared from his view. He felt vaguely _jealous_ that some other turian was going to fuck her tonight. It’s not like he was attached to Shepard in anyway and it was fucking laughable to ever think that she would be anything more than just a great fuck. It didn’t particularly bother him that she was possibly going to have sex right now. After playing doctor with her the other afternoon and clicking on to her innocent act, he was pleased.

_Now he didn’t have to feel so guilty every time he thought about defiling her._

He saw his wife wave to him and he raised his glass in greeting, before flicking his eyes over to the door where Shepard had disappeared. He downed his drink and made his way to that door, undoing his collar and breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t know why he was going after her, but he was curious. Walking into the garden he looked for a place that would be easy to fuck in and decided that the best spot would be the back of the gardens in amongst the trees. He made his way quietly to the edge of the trees and spotted a ruffle of a dress, flash in the corner of his eyes. He took a few steps forward and leaned against the tree, not really caring if they saw him or not.

Shepard was leaning against the tree, one leg up and the turian was on his knees with his back to Saxton. Shepard moaned as the turian presumably licked the inside of her thigh and Saxton grumbled internally as he realised he wasn’t going to get to see much of her tonight. He watched how Shepard’s hands groped the Turians fringe, scratching the back of his head with her nails and moaned encouragements to keeping going. She let out a small cry of pleasure as he watched the turian-presumably-insert his tongue inside her wet cunt and how she grinded her hips into his face. He saw Shepard look up and their eyes met. He sucked in a breath and stood up straight, hands behind his back, cock standing to attention in his black trousers. He saw that tiny human lick her lips and smile at him as she gripped the Turians fringe in front of her a bit harder and he growled into her pussy causing her to lean over him as she came from the vibrations.

The turian all but leap to his feet and before Saxton could track his movement he had turned Shepard around roughly and slammed her into the tree, lifting her dress up over her ass. The turian freed his pulsing cock and before Shepard could brace herself he thrust into her and Saxton watched in awe and lust how Shepard’s eyes took on a sheen of bliss as her mouth opened and she let out a wanton moan. The turian fucked her roughly and Shepard grabbed hold of the tree she was being pressed into as she clung on for the ride. Saxton groaned when he saw her hand leave the tree to slip in front of her and he wished he could see what she was doing to herself.

Before he could get a chance to imagine more, the turian fucking her from behind came and threw his head back with a muted roar, his mandibles spread wide as he panted and emptied himself inside of her. The turian removed his cock from her now dripping hole and Shepard pulled her dress down before turning back around. She caught Saxtons’ gaze and rolled her eyes, smiling at him. He chuckled, knowing that she must be disappointed that the other turian had finished so quickly. He walked away slowly, not wanting to be caught by the other turian, who he now recognised as the Primarch’s son. He couldn’t tell which emotion inside of him was winning right now. Was he more aroused than amused or more amused than aroused?

He chuckled again as he palmed himself through his trousers, thanking the Spirits that his trousers were black and that in the darkness no one could see the wet patch on his crotch. If he ever did grow a pair and touch her, he would make damn sure that she was so sated, so full of him, that she couldn’t walk for at least two days without feeling the effects that his cock would have on her. He stayed outside till he calmed down enough to tuck himself in back behind his plates. The wet patch having dried in the warm summer air and he made his way back to his wife. Shepard came in ten minutes later and she walked straight past them to the front door, to where he had parked outside. He held back a snigger as she passed and winked at him, her hair had come apart and it was now loosely hanging around her shoulders.

 _This was so much fun Saxton_ thought to himself as he led his wife out and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard climbed into the back seat of the car when Saxton unlocked it and she sighed as she sat down. She was having issues with some minor chafing, all over her ass to be precise. She had enjoyed the feel of that random Turians’ cock inside her, as the tension between her and Saxton had been through the roof recently. They never touched each other, at least _not in that way_ since the last time she was in his office, but she reckoned that sometimes not being able to touch was just as much of a turn-on.

Earlier that night she had seen Torella hold on to her husband’s arm and nuzzle into his neck. Shepard had felt a pang of lust and jealousy sweep through when she imagined herself in that position. So she wondered if she could get the same reaction to course through Saxton. So when that turian- _Tarquin_ \- had asked her if she wanted to fuck she had agreed. She didn’t expect that Saxton would actually follow her and watch her being fucked from behind. Or that he would enjoy doing it. She, however, fucking loved it. Knowing his eyes were on her as she got eaten out by her all too eager companion, made her cum that much quicker.

She was disappointed that it hadn’t lasted longer and she heard his small chuckle as she relayed that fact to him with an eye roll. Now as she sat in the car and tried to keep her legs shut tight, the Turians cum leaking from her, she pulled her dress down as far as it could go. She didn’t want to leave any stains on his seats. She watched the Vakarian couple from the window as they said some final farewells. The two got in the car and Torella turned to look at her.

‘’Did you have a nice time dear?’’ she asked Shepard.

‘’Yes ma’am. Thank you.’’ Shepard replied, returning the smile.

‘’Did you do anything fun?’’ Torella asked turning back around as Saxton started the ascent and keyed in the destination.

‘’Uh, yes… I got a tour of the gardens.’’ Shepard said, catching Saxtons’ eyes in the windscreens reflection. She smirked and licked her lips.

‘’Oh, they have wonderful trees growing there! Did you get to see the difference between our trees and Earths? I know they differ vastly in terms of bark and leaves but most people don’t notice unless they look close enough.’’ Torella said.

Shepard snorted by accident and coughed to cover it up. Considering that her face had just been squashed into a tree while she was being fucked against the damn thing…. _Oh boy, this was too much_ and a small hysterical giggle escaped her.

‘’Is something funny Shepard?’’ Saxton asked his sub vocals rumbling with amusement.

‘’N-no Sir.’’ She quipped and bit her lip to stop the next bubble of laughter from popping out.

‘’Ma’am I did indeed get a _close up look_ but I’m afraid my eyes aren’t used to identifying differences like that. But the next time it happens I’ll be sure to pay closer attention.’’ She said, clutching her stomach at the hilarious situation she had just found herself in.

‘’Oh, please do. It would be lovely to have someone to talk to about gardening. This old man next to me here has no interest in such things.’’ She tittered and Saxton gave a huff when Shepard snorted again.

The three of them settled into a comfortable silence and after a while she saw Torella nod off, the drinks at the party proving to be too much for her. Shepard seized the opportunity to have a bit more fun before the night was over as she leaned forward. She sneakily brought her hand up to snake around the head rest in front of her. She thanked god that it was quite dark in the car and only the blue lights from the dashboard were glowing. Using one finger she lightly traced the contours of tiny plates scattering over Saxton’s neck.

***********************************

Saxton was enjoying the quiet drive home, he was acutely aware of Shepard sitting behind him and every time he caught her eyes through the reflection of the windscreen he wanted to laugh. Trust his wife to pick a subject so loaded to discuss. He smiled to himself as he remembered the look on Shepard’s face as she came…until he suddenly felt a cold finger trace over the plates on the left side of his neck. He trilled in shock and felt the hand quickly withdraw as Torella came awake and asked him what was wrong.

‘’Uh, just a bird. Flew too close to the car. Nearly hit it.’’ He blurted out.

He saw Shepard clap her hands over her mouth as she silently laughed.

‘’Spirits, you made it sound like we were about crash into something Saxton.’’ She snapped at him before turning back to face the window and falling asleep again.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and he turned his head slightly to look behind him. He arched a browplate at the human girl who was swiping away tears from the corners of her eyes. He saw her lean forward to stick her head around on the other side of the head rest, breathing hard into his right ear.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ She half-whispered half-sniggered. ‘’I couldn’t resist.’’

‘’Hmmm.’’ He grumbled out, only to immediately feel that earlier finger come back and this time he was expecting it.

He held still as she explored all the ridges, rough edges and plates covering his softer leathery skin beneath it. One finger turned into two, then three. She scratched down his neck and he dropped his head slightly and sighed. She hadn’t touched him in a while and he had forgotten the feel of her fingers. She ghosted her fingers under his chin, an idle nail dragging across the bottom of his right mandible and he purred as quietly as he could. When she started to move higher up on his head, he knew that he had to stop this before he ended up with a tent in his trousers again. Explaining that one away while Torella was sitting next to him was impossible. So he pulled his head away and instead brought his hand up to grab onto her fingers, he gave a quick squeeze before letting go and he felt her sit back in the car, understanding that tonight had limits if they didn’t want to be caught.

They drove home in silence.

*******************************************

A sleepy Torella muttered a goodnight as she made her way to their bedroom and Shepard watched Saxton take off his jacket and toss it on the chair in the lounge. Shepard lingered for a moment and watched him and when he turned around, his eyes met hers. She smiled at him.

‘’Goodnight Mr Vakarian.’’ She breathily huffed out, her cheeks turning red as he smiled back.

Lust flared through the room as they stood in front of each other and stared. She turned around and broke the spell by walking to her room. She put her hand on the doorknob, only to stop as suddenly a hand came up and rested against the door. She felt his heat through his clothes as he pressed up against her, an inch apart, and she leaned her head to the side exposing her neck. He bent down and breathed on her shoulder, his teeth exposed as his mandibles flared and he trailed his breath up her shoulder all the way to her ear. She leaned back, her head touching his chin as he whispered to her.

‘’Goodnight Shepard.’’

He breathed in her sent and growled low in his throat as she gave a small whimper of need for him. He moved his hand from the door and before she could turn to face him he had walked down the hall and closed his bedroom door behind him.

************************************

_Two weeks later_

Shepard was running out of patience as she tossed and turned in irritation. How many nights now since she had felt him against her? Garrus had come home for shore leave again and he was following her around like a lost varren pup, while Torella had been hosting meetings for her gardening club. The house was _constantly abuzz_ with people coming and going. She wanted to feel him again. She ached for him. Now, two weeks later, the meetings stopped and Garrus went back to boot camp. Looking at the time, she reckoned it was late enough that no one would be up to see her run into the kitchen in her underwear while she grabbed a glass of water.

She opened her door as quietly as she could and snuck out on her tip toes to the kitchen. Activating the lights to twenty percent she walked over to the fridge and looked for the ice water. Someone had placed it on the bottom shelf and she grumbled as she bent over and started to remove the contents sitting in front of it. She reached her water and closing the fridge after repacking it, she poured herself a glass and leaned against the counter, her eyes closed as she sipped her drink.

Why was this so difficult? Surely now that they both responded to each other it should be easy to walk up to him and say _‘Hey, wanna fuck?’_. She shook her head and sighed as she walked to the sink and put the glass down in the middle. Turning around she gave a small squeak as she saw Saxton leaning against the same counter she had just moved from. Apart from the shock of seeing him, the fact that he had on nothing but a pair of loose trouser, hanging low on his hips finally made it through Shepard’s frightened brain.

‘’Cant sleep Shepard?’’ he purred, crossing his arms over his chest beneath his cowl.

She tracked every single one of his movements with her eyes, noticing the shifting of his plates over his arms as the muscles beneath grew firmer as he crossed his arms. He gave a small laugh noticing the way her pupils dilated as she drank him in.

‘’No Sir. I keep getting woken up my dreams.’’ She drawled, mimicking his pose and leaning back against the sink with her arms crossed.

‘’Oh. Would you like to tell me about them?’’ he asked, his blue eyes running over form. Shepard looked down and only then did she remember that she was in a pair of white panties and a very see-through white camisole. She shrugged at him and ruffled her hair with one hand.

‘’It’s a reoccurring dream. It’s been making me wake up in a hot, sweaty mess every night. I don’t want to bother you with the details Sir. It wouldn’t interest you.’’ She said, uncrossing her arms.

The coldness of the tiled kitchen floor had made her nipples stand to attention and she saw him flare his mandibles as he took in her darkened, hard nipples through her top.

‘’I insist Shepard. I’m always interested.’’ He smirked. She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the counter opposite him. She hauled herself up, purposefully opening her legs as she let them dangle to the floor.

She huffed out a breath as he continued to watch her. Shepard reasoned that she would just say what’s on her mind and deal with whatever came next when it happened.

‘’I’ve been dreaming about fucking this older Turian for months now. I dream about him being plates deep inside of me, how my nails scratch down his back, how his mouth is clamped down on my neck… but every morning I wake up and I seem to be further and further away from reaching this easily achievable dream.’’ She said and she saw his smile fall from his face and his arms uncrossed as he took a step towards her.

‘’I dream about what his tongue would feel like inside my mouth or inside my cunt. Would he give me one orgasm or two with his tongue? Or would he prefer to use his fingers for the second?’’ She continued as a purring sound started up from Saxton and he took another step towards her.

‘’I dream about how I’m on my knees and I’m sucking his cock, how he’s holding the back of my head as I swallow down his cum…’’ He hissed as she licked her lips.

‘’Sir… do you think my dreams will come true?’’ she asked coyly, a smirk on her face as he took one more step, now standing between her legs.

He leaned on his hand over her, making her arch backwards as he pushed into her body, once again teasing her with his hot breath over her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He trilled with pleasure as she squeezed her thighs tighter around him and she felt him pant on her face.

‘’I think your dreams are achievable Shepard. I think that with a little _more time,_ you will find that many doors will open for you. So these… dreams you’ve been having… should become reality soon enough.’’ She turned her head and brought her mouth close to his as they breathed into each other.

She grinded her lower half against him and he snarled as she dug her nails into his arms.

‘’What do you mean _more time_?’’ she hissed at him, utterly confused as to why he couldn’t just quickly fuck her here and now. Saxton grabbed her thighs and untangled himself from her hold, walking to the door; he left her wanting on the counter, a baffled expression on her face as she tried to make sense of it all.

‘’You’re still a minor aren’t you?’’ he chuckled before waving a hand goodnight at her.

‘’Son of a bitch!’' 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Shepard woke up disorientated and exhausted. She was half hanging off her bed, her knuckles dragging on the floor as she tried to right herself. She had fumed for hours last night after their little _‘I-really-want-to-fuck-you-but-I-can’t-right-now’_ chat in the kitchen.

_Fucking stupid laws._

Groaning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Checking the time she threw on some clothes and made her way to the kitchen. She found Saxton sitting at the table and reading what she presumed was the daily news while Torella hummed and cleaned the kitchen, a clinking-clanking sound coming from the amount of pots she was washing up. Walking in with a small ‘ _morning_ ’ leaving her lips she scowled at Saxton as he looked up and smiled at her.

‘’Sleep well Shepard?’’ he drawled and her gaze narrowed.

Smug bastard. She should have never opened her mouth about the lack of sleep she was experiencing because of him.

_Rookie mistake._

Now he knew how to needle her. She focused her gaze on him and shrugged.

‘’No worse than usual’’ she replied and heard a hum come from him as his eyes shone with amusement.

‘’Are you not sleeping well Shepard?’’ Torella chirped in concern and Shepard held back a sigh.

Shepard really, _really_ , didn’t want to talk about this. Instead she tried to change the topic.

‘’It’s my eighteenth birthday soon so I think it’s just the excitement getting to me. A few of my friends have invited me out to Carrillo’s… you know, that swanky club that just opened?’’ she asked as Torella placed some turian version of bread on a plate in front of her and Shepard sighed as the smell made her mouth water.

‘’Oh yes, I’ve heard of that place… Do be careful when you go though, won’t you? I’ve heard rumours that people mostly go there to... Uh... find partners… of the _one-night-only_ kind.’’ She tittered in embarrassment and Shepard smiled.

‘’That’s the plan.’’ Shepard muttered, loud enough for only Saxton to hear as Torella moved away from the table.

Saxton hissed at her and she smirked, licking the knife that she had used to butter her bread with.

‘’I think Shepard will be too busy with her current assignments to worry about finding a mate, Wife.’’ Saxton said, but Shepard heard the veiled promise that he was the one who was going to be keeping her too busy to find someone else.

‘’Oh yes, of course dear. But Shepard will be considered a woman soon and it is the right time to find love, explore all the possibilities that life has to offer.’’ Torella’s sing-song voice chirped as she clasped her hands together.

‘’No offense ma’am, but _love_ is for fools and it’s an emotion I’m very happy to never have to experience.’’ Shepard said biting into her toast as a shocked gasp left Torella’s mouth and Saxton quirked a browplate at her.

‘’I didn’t mean to offended ma’am, that’s just coming from my limited experience in dealing with it.’’ Shepard said hastily, trying to swallow down the rest of her toast.

‘’Oh my dear, that’s so saddening to hear. Love is a beautiful thing when you find it. Don’t you dream about getting married or having kids?’’ She asked Shepard, trilling with curiosity.

‘’Uh, no ma’am I can’t say that I do. My dreams are more about short term goals and what can be easily achieved.’’ Shepard hummed while Saxton cleared his throat to tried and steer the topic into safer waters.

‘’Leave the girl alone Torella. She’s entitled to her own opinion and she’s old enough now to make her own decisions… _and mistakes_.’’ He said.

‘’Alright Saxton, no need to throw a fit.’’ Torella said, leaving the kitchen as her omnitool alerted her to a call.

‘’Correction _Sir_ … ‘’ Shepard said, ‘’But I think you’ll find that I’m not old enough … _yet_.’’ Saxton sucked in a breath and rumbled in laughter as she smiled at him.

‘’Indeed. That does seem to be the case.’’ He replied.

‘’Two weeks can’t come soon enough.’’ Shepard muttered, annoyed that he was such a stick in the mud about a two week technicality.

‘’I find myself agreeing with you yet again Shepard.’’ He drawled, standing up to walk past her, his fingers trailing through her hair as he followed his wife out.

_Fuck my life_ Shepard groaned, eating her toast in silence.

**********************************

Shepard was cleaning her room when suddenly inspiration struck… So if he wouldn’t touch her in a sexual way until she hit eighteen, surely that didn’t mean she couldn’t touch him? She smiled deviously as she hunted around for a skirt that would work for this idea of hers. A loose fitting flowing one, which could lift easily and yet hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear. She was sick of cumming by her own hand… so why didn’t she just use him?

She slipped the skirt on and pulled off her underwear. Torella had gone to work for the day at her part-time job at the florists and Shepard’s stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of a few uninterrupted hours with Saxton. She threw on a white top to match the skirt and left her room with a giddy feeling. She found him in the lounge, watching some boring Turian War documentary, so focused on it he didn’t hear her come in.

She took a deep breath and pulling on her reserves of boldness she stood in his way in front of the TV with the most seductive smile on her face that she could form.

‘’Something I can help you with Shepard?’’ he smirked sitting up to clasp his hands together.

‘’Many things Sir. But today I think I’ll just help myself.’’ She said as she pushed him back and lifting her skirt to mid-thigh, straddled him, her knees landing next to the top of his hips as she spread herself wide for him. Her bare pussy placed directly over his groin and he stuttered as she placed her hands behind his head.

‘’Shepard,’’ he purred, ‘’you know where I stand on this.’’

‘’Yes, you won’t touch me, I get it. You never said _anything_ though, about me not touching _you_.’’ She whispered into his ear as she grinded down on him.

‘’That’s not how this w-works Shepard.’’ He hissed as she licked his neck, loving the rich taste of him on her tongue, her nails digging into the oversensitive skin beneath his fringe.

‘’If you won’t make me cum Mr Vakarian, I’ll do it myself by using you any way I can.’’ She drawled as she continued to suck on his neck, her hips moving back and forth.

His hands were balled into fists next to his thighs, twitching and flexing as he fought the urge to touch her. She moaned when she felt his hardening cock slip from his plates beneath her. Only one small layer of clothing separating his cock from entering her and she smirked as she realised that he would love to know about that tiny detail wouldn’t he?

‘’Sir, did I happen to mention that I’m not wearing any underwear? That my cunt is completely ready for you to fill it…’’ she purred into his ear and sucked on his mandible as he groaned and leaned his head back, giving in to her ministrations to his neck and fringe by her fingers constant movements. She chuckled when his hips jerked and he met her slight downwards thrust, snarling as his cock made contact with her through his now soaking wet trousers.

***************************

This girl was an evil, _evil_ genius he thought to himself.

Now that she had told him about her current state of undress all he wanted to do was grab her hips and thrust into her as hard as he could and make her scream his name. He sat up abruptly and she squealed in surprise as she leaned back and untangled her legs to wrap around his waist. He was panting hard and when one of her hands came down from his head to squeeze his waist, he saw white as his body filled with pleasure at the feel of her tiny fingers rubbing and teasing him there. He looked down to see that her skirt pulled up, if he could just get her to lean back a bit more he would be able to see her bare, young, tight pussy rubbing against his dick beneath his trousers.

He breathed in deeply, smelling the sweet scent of her wetness as it continued to coat him.

_Oh, fucking spirits,_ he really couldn’t take much more of this.

As she clung to his neck and continued to rub herself against him, harder and faster, he closed his eyes as he felt the heat and slickness from her cunt through his pants. The head of his cock rubbing against her mound and she started to whimper as she sped up her movements. He longed to hold her, to wrap his arms around her tiny waist as she fucked herself on him. He pushed his balled fists deeper into the couch… _No, he wouldn’t give in_ to this evil genius, this seductress.

_Fuck_ …. His pants were getting too tight, his cock needed out. He moaned as she bit into his neck, her small ‘ _ah ah ah’s’_ travelling through his ears and directly to his balls which tightened with need. Before he could foolishly make the mistake of getting his cock out to rub himself against her skin-to-skin, she came on him, his name on her lips and he felt her body give a few jerks as she slowly continued to ride out her orgasm on top of him. She turned his head with her hand and before he could protest she kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth to twirl around his own slick, long blue one.

The thrumming inside his chest that had risen to a deafening crescendo since she sat down on him, stopped completely as he closed his eyes and sighed into her mouth. He had never kissed anyone before like this; it just wasn’t the Turian way. He felt her short but flexible pink tongue lap at his mouth plates and he trilled with how good it felt. He shouldn’t be kissing her, as this definitely counted as a sexual act with a minor but he found that he couldn’t pull away. She kissed him one last time and scooted off him, her face flushed, eyes taking on that familiar sheen of bliss he had seen the other night as she stretched her hands up above her head and stretched.

_‘’Fuck me_ , but that was good Sir.’’ She drawled, sniggering as his eyes zeroed in on her waist when her top pulled up.

‘’Sorry about the mess Mr Vakarian.’’ She giggled as she pointed to his crotch where both their fluids had mixed and spread over his trousers.

‘’I hope you’re satisfied Shepard?’’ he asked, alsp pointing to his crotch as if to say that _this really wasn’t acceptable_ to be doing in the middle of the day, in the lounge of all places.

‘’Not yet Sir, but if you ever find yourself awake at say, two am, come find me. I may need your help again.’’ She smiled a hundred watt smile and she turned to leave the room.

‘’Shepard, you know that you’re cruel for leaving me like this right?’’ He muttered irritably, his cock still raging with the need to fuck.

‘’Hmmm, I believe this makes us even for last night Sir. But as I said, come find me tonight after your wife’s gone to sleep and I’ll see what I can do for you.’’ She said and he almost laughed at the professional way she said it. Like she was scheduling a meeting to discuss galactic policies not arranging a secret affair filled with hot sex.

‘’Does it have to be tonight or can it be any night where I can just… _come find you_?’’ he asked, standing up to stride over to where she was standing.

‘’Any night, any day, any time for you Sir.’’ She winked at him.

He let her leave and sighed as he stared down at his ruined trousers and his throbbing cock.

_Guess it’s just me and you again today,_ he scowled as he looked between his cock and his hand.

*******************************************

Saxton had left the house after having a shower, the scent of her cum still lingering in his nose. _Ancestors, you have sent me a test from the beyond that I will fail.. and spectacularly as well_. A brief pang of guilt shot through him as he thought of his wife again. It was too late to turn back now and if he was being honest with himself he didn’t want to stop. He had married so young, the sex with his wife being perfunctory and after a few years an obligatory part of their marriage.

The two of them went through the motions of having sex, like androids, following a specific command. He missed the thrill of the chase, the horniness that plagued him these days, the chills up and down his spine every time he was touched in one of his sensitive spots. Shepard made him feel _young, virile and wanted._ He was on his way to fetch his wife from work but all he could think about was Shepard. How that little human had invaded all the crevices of his mind. Should he go to her tonight? Would he end up breaking his own rule about not touching her till she was legal?

He rumbled out in frustration, his indecision warring inside of him. No, he wouldn’t go to her tonight. He needed some distance or he could end up fucking her on that tiny single bed and with the way he was so eager lately he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his growls and snarls down and when you got impatient, ultimately you ended up making mistakes and got caught.

No, tonight was out of the question… tomorrow however?

That was something to look forward too.

*******************************************


	7. Chapter 7

_One week to till her eighteenth birthday._

For some reason that she couldn’t explain, Saxton had gone out of his way to avoid her recently. Had she perhaps come on too strong the last time they were alone together? She cursed as she remembered kissing him, his tongue writhing against her own. Maybe he wasn’t fond of it, perhaps it was too ‘emotional’ for the kind of affair he had in mind. They did always say that kissing was somehow more intimate than fucking… she hummed and bit her thumb as she decided on a course of action.

She looked up from her seated position in the lounge, her legs tucked underneath her, a book on her lap which she was pretending to read as she studiously stared at him from across the room, never catching his eyes. Torella came out from the kitchen and walked over to her husband, brushing his fringe with her hands and he growled as she laughed at him. Torella sashayed out of the room and chirruped to him from the hallway, not aware that Shepard knew perfectly, what that little noise meant. He stood up to follow his wife and looking down at Shepard , a trill escaped him as he caught Shepard’s narrowed eyes.

He left the room without looking back.

She couldn’t fucking believe this. He was going to fuck his wife tonight... with her here, in the lounge.

_Fuck this shit._

If he wasn’t interested anymore then fuck him and the horse he rode in on. If she had a dick of her own she would call him the biggest _cock-tease_ known to man. She threw her book angrily on to the edge of the couch as she clenched her teeth together. She wasn’t going to sit in this house while they fucked each other. She grabbed her jacket from closet by the front door and left the house, taking a deep breath to calm her irritation at the situation she was in. Nope, she didn’t do emotions.

_Nuh-uh, no thank you._

This little… _whatever…_ they once had - or could have had - was over. She commed a friend of hers and asked to stay for a while. She called a cab from her comm-link and hearing it arrive ten minutes later as she walked the same patch of dirt up and down outside the house, she rushed to get in. She told the VI the destination and the cab took off. On the drive there she sighed. Disappointment hit her in waves as she realised that she really enjoyed his company. The banter between the two of them, the comfortable silences when they did nothing more but steal looks from one another. She rubbed her tired eyes again and closed them. She understood that he was married and if he wanted to screw his wife he was more than entitled to. Considering how things between the two of them had progressed recently she had just hoped that he had more tact, than to blatantly give in to his wife’s advances right in front of her, when he must have known that she had stayed up every night until 1am to see if he would come to her room.

_And every night she had ended up disappointed._

She would be dressed in her most flattering underwear, sitting on the bed, legs crossed and she would wait. But he never came. She cursed and leaned back in her seat. Seriously, just fuck him… this… everything. Maybe it was grating on her because up until this day she had never been rejected. Never, not by men she had met in bars, not by admirals or diplomats that she had met through David. None of them had ever spurned her advances. The VI announced their arrival and Shepard hopped out and felt herself smile as she saw her friend wave to her from the front door. She paid with her chit and walked to her friend, who enveloped her in a hug.

‘’Nyreen, you know you aren’t all that soft right?’’ Shepard muttered into the turian woman’s neck.

‘’I don’t know, just looked like you could use it. So whats the plan for tonight then? Steal a few bottles of brandy from my dad’s liquor stash?’’ she giggled and led Shepard inside.

‘’Hell yeah, I need a drink. You will not believe what I just escaped from.’’ She laughed as Nyreen held up two bottles and grinned as she stuffed them into a bag and checked to make sure that her parents couldn’t see or hear her.

‘’Well, lets get out of here and you can tell me.’’ Nyreen stuck out her hand and shepard grasped it as she was led out the back door.

‘’Where are we going?’’ Shepard asked as they scaled over the fence and headed down a dark foresty path that twisted and turned the deeper they went.

‘’You’ll see.’’ Nyreen said.

‘’Holy fuck.’’ Shepard gasped as they came to a clearing.

The lake before her stretched out as far as the eye could see, the darkness of the sky filtered through the rays of the two moons that orbited Palaven, making the water shimmer and change colour from the brightest to the darkest blue one could imagine and she gasped as each step sent fire flies humming into the air.

‘’This is beautiful Ny.’’she said in awe and watched her friend sit on her backside on the grass, she pulled out the two bottles and a few snacks, passing them to Shepard who joined her on the ground.

‘’So whose got your underwear in a twist.’’ Nyreen giggled as Shepard huffed.

‘’Give me a minute to drink some of this and I’ll tell you all about it.’’

*******************************************

 _What the hell was that look all about_ he hissed questioningly to himself.

He had seen the way her eyes had narrowed, how her breath had caught when she had realised that he was going to follow his wife. It was however- _in all fairness_ \- something that had become second nature. When your wife initiated sex you didn’t turn it down. He had trilled in shock however when he had seen Shepard’s face and if he looked at his memory closely he would almost swear that he saw pain flash across her face at the thought of him and Torella being together.

He had stayed away from her since she had kissed him. Upon further reflection he had decided that he just liked it _too much_. That if he allowed himself to be alone with her, especially at night in her room, he would take her, he would mark her, he would fill her and damn the consequences of their union.

‘’Saxton? Hello?’’ Torella chirped and he jumped in surprise as she clicked her fingers in front of him.

‘’Sorry… I-I didn’t mean to ignore you… but did you hear the front door just now?’’ he asked and didn’t notice the frown on his wife’s face.

‘’Saxton… _husband_ … My feelings are a bit hurt to be honest. I-I thought you wanted to lay with me tonight. It has been so long since… since... before Shepard came to stay with us. I understand having a teenager in the house makes things difficult but…’’ Torella mumbled and sank down on the bed, rubbing her hands together.

‘’Spirits wife, I’m sorry. It’s just… Shepard... I worry about her, she is my… _our_ responsibility at the end of the day. I think she just left though…’’ he said, a worried chirp coming from his throat.

‘’You are close with her, I understand. Spirits know that I have tried to connect with her like you have, but she has this impenetrable wall that she builds around herself.’’ Torella hummed and Saxton’s mandibles flared in shocked. He didn’t know what to say to that.

‘’Well. The mood is totally gone now. Perhaps later then?’’ his wife asked and shook her head as she left their bedroom. He stood there for a while longer… did he really just turn down sex from his wife because he was afraid of Shepard’s’ reaction?

_Fuck.. what was wrong with him?_

He sighed and rubbed his fringe, talons scratching the back of his head as he made his way back to the lounge. He spotted her book lying on the end of the couch and grasped it with two fingers, scanning the words briefly, before placing it on the table. He looked at the front door and frowned. Maybe she just went for a walk, she would be back soon and then he would make it clear to her that she had no right getting upset about him wanting to sleep with his wife when he had not so long ago watched her being screwed against a tree.

He sat down on the couch and switched the tv on, tuning in to the history channel and losing himself in war.

**********************************

_2am_

‘’Shepard… are you- are you as d-drunk as I am? Spirits, there's two of you!’’ Nyreen giggled hysterically before falling flat on her back in the grass and sighing.

‘’Shut up Ny. I-I’m not drunk… I’m just pleasantly intox..intoxi—fuck. Yeah Ny… I’m drunk.’’ Shepard said as she laughed loudly in to darkness.

‘’So are you still going to fuck him? I can’t believe I’m f-friends with s-someone like you.’’ Nyreen moaned and rolled to her side.

‘’Hey! That’s ruuuude ya know?’’ shepard slurred, rolling as well to face her friend.

‘’If I ever get married, youre not allow… hmmm… don’t come near my fucking husband.’’ She tittered, a hiccup escaping her.

‘’I wouldn’t want your sloppy seconds anyway.’’ Shepard replied and snorted at the scandalised look on Ny’s face.

‘’Bitch.’’ Ny said.

‘’Whore.’’ Shepard replied.

‘’Ssssslut.’’ She hissed at Shepard and they both laughed.

Ten minutes later and Shepard had fallen asleep on the grass, a slight snore coming from her nose and Nyreen smiled as her drunken brain formulated a plan. She carefully accessed Shepard’s omnitool and found Saxton’s contact info. She sent him a message and carefully climbed to her feet on her hands and knees, stumbling as she stood. She left Shepard alone and went home. She wouldn’t be alone for long.

*****************************************

Saxton had fallen asleep with the TV burning bright, his wife had long since gone to bed and he had done his best to stay awake and wait for Shepard to come back. In the end he lost the battle and his dreams were full of moans, whimpers and curses as that tiny human invaded his dreams once again. He snapped to attention when his omnitool chimed and with bleary eyes he read the message.

_‘’Cum get Shepard. Before I eat her… or something else does. Here are the details. Have fun MR Vakarian Sir!’’_

He re-read the message and growled. What has she gotten herself into? And why does whoever this person is know about him and Shepard? Not that there was anything to know… yet, but he still didn’t like it. He looked closely at the attachment, a picure of Shepard curled up in a ball, fast asleep, clutching a bottle of brandy to her chest. He called a cab, not trusting his driving skills this late at night, and entered in the co-ordinates that had come with the message. He arrived at the edge of the forest and a short walk later he spotted her.

She had turned on her back , one arm slung over her eyes as she slept and he rumbled deep in his chest when he saw how little she was wearing. What possessed her to come out here dressed like this? He crouched down next to her and lifted her arm off her face, before grabbing her under her knees and cradling her to his chest. He breathed in her scent, which was ruined by the amount of alcohol she had been drinking and he sighed in exasperation as he carried her back to the cab. Settling in to the back seat with her on his lap, his hand trailed through her hair and over her arm which had wound itself inside of his cowl. He felt her hot breath on his neck and he stiffened as she suddenly planted a kiss on his neck.

‘’I see you’re awake.’’ He said quietly and hissed when she brought her hand up to cup his mandible.

She kissed him again on his soft leathery hide and he held her closer as she bit down on the tough skin.

‘’Saxton?’’ She whispered and he looked down at her, his blue eyes roaming her face as she sat back to look up at him.

‘’Shepard?’’ he replied as his hand still stroked her hair, his thumb brushing her cheek over and over.

‘’If you aren’t interested anymore just tell me so that I can move on. I don’t mind a bit of teasing but if you don’t plan to follow through with it, that makes you an asshole.’’ She slurred and he barked out a laugh.

‘’Spirits Shepard, the things that come out of your delectable little mouth.’’ He drawled as his thumb now moved from her cheek to brush over her lips.

‘’What gave you the idea that I wasn’t interested?’’ he purred as she sat up and straddled him, his hand on her waist as she linked her arms drunkenly around his neck. ‘’Was it because of what happened earlier tonight?’’

‘’No, I don’t care who you fuck to be honest, I just hate being played. Either make good on your flirtation or we should call this off now.’’ She said and she kissed him on the mouth.

Her soft pliable lips molding to his mouth plates as her tongue traced an outline around them, before he opened his mouth and joined his tongue with hers. He gripped her harder, pulling her close, breathing into each others mouths as she dug her nails into his fringe. _Fuck_ … he couldn’t get enough of her, her taste, her softness, the moans she made into his mouth as she sucked on his tongue and he felt a spark in his brain as he lost himself. Ordering the VI to take them somewhere else, they ended up parked on the side of an empty stretch of road.

Saxton continue to kiss her, thrusting into her as she moved on him.

‘’Stop trying to undress me Shepard.’’ he grumbled as her fingers played with the clasps of his trousers, she ran a finger down over the bulge in his pants and he hissed, nipping her hard on her collarbone as she arched into him.

‘’Cant fuck you if you have pants on Saxton.’’ She moaned now rubbing herself with one hand and he watched as her hand disappeared underneath her skirt, the smell of her arousal intensifying as she moved her underwear to the side.

‘’You’re drunk Shepard.’’ He moaned into her hair as she sucked on his mandibles, her mouth making a popping sound as she released it.

''Fuck sake Saxton.’’ Shepard grumbled and started to climb off him in irritation. Even this drunk she was sick of this shit.

He pulled her back onto him with a snarl and she squeaked as he held her so close to him she could feel his heartbeat and he grasped her hand and placed it on his throbbing cock.

‘’Don’t think for a second Shepard, that I don’t want you. Don’t you think I would give anything to be balls deep inside of you? Don’t you think I want to know how wet you can for me, how deep you can take me.’’ He hissed and she felt him bite into her shoulder as he groped her waist, thrusting into her.

‘’Then fuck me.’’ She whispered.

‘’Not here, not in the back of a cab. I have plans for you Shepard. Plans that need more space than we have and more time as well.’’ He huffed and pressed his forehead to hers in a Turian kiss.

‘’Fine.’’ She said her voice filled resignation as she returned the pressure he was placing on her head.

‘’Thank the spirits.’’ He muttered and she couldn’t help but smile.

‘’I am going to blow your mind Sir… amongst other things.’’ Shepard laughingly said as she settled into the seat next to him.

‘’Of that… I have no doubt.’’ He rumbled and placed a hand on her thigh while they drove the rest of the way back home.

***********************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it just me or did i actually manage to squeeze a minor drop of plot in there somewhere? Huh... 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
